Skyuid: Don't approach an innocent lake
by Lauditor
Summary: Lakes aren't that innocent you know. Sky knew that... but he didn't know the inhabitants could be so perverted... or horny.


Hurray for cheesy titles and unedited stories...

* * *

Sky edged warily around the small pond, glaring into the murky depths with barely suppressed fear. He had just been walking around, hunting for spiders, when he had strolled upon the little crater of water.

Almost instantly he had spotted the dark tendrils waving beneath the surface. He was trying to simply get around it, surrounded by cliff walls on either side of the tiny lake. A groan of a zombie distracted him and he quickly unsheathed his sword, knocking it's prying hands away before cutting them off Nd stabbing his sword through where its heart would've been.

As he was occupied, the tentacles rose silently from the depths of the water, inching stealthily closer...

Sky yelped as the thick slimy rope like objects wrapped around him. They ensnared his wrists, his ankles and torso, wrapping one both around his neck and another slipping over his eyes tightly. He breathed in to scream but the one around his neck constricted painfully tight. He managed to make a tiny gurgling choke, only a tiny stream of air managing to pass by the pressure.

He could feel the tentacles moving about him, messing up his hair, knocking away his shades, pulling apart his clothes- wait what.

He tried to gasp but only managed a tiny cough when the limb coiled around his cock; pulling and tightening as it moved along his shaft. From beneath the tentacle, he eyes began to flutter closed. He stopped struggling slowly as the loss of air reached his brain, his chest tightening painfully and limbs numbing.

Realizing this problem, the tentacle loosened considerably. Sky gasped and choked, coughing uncontrollably as air rushed in to him lungs. With the pain fading, his mind focused again on the pleasure. He whimpered lowly. The tentacle tugged deviously at his length, and he attempted to curl his legs inward slightly.

Beginning to shake, he swallowed down his moans and raised his arms to paw at the tentacles around him. He couldn't see them, but when he touched one it made a sound close to a purr. He cried out as the tentacle gripping his cock tightened again, the end rubbing relentlessly agains the head. Pre cum bubbled at the tip and was spread messily across the rest of his length. His spine arched and he grit his teeth to without any sound as he came, the white streaking over the tendrils and his clothes.

Panting and setting his head back as he relaxed, he kicked weakly. It was then he felt the smaller appendage worming into the back on his pants.

Despite his sleepiness, he began to squirm more desperately, searching for the sword he had dropped. The squid holding him growled angrily at his defiance and he yelped as he was slammed down onto the shoreline of the lake. His cheek squished against the sand, the blood rushing out when he felt his hips be propped up into the air.

He cried out in pain as he hand were wrenched roughly behind his back. "Hey! Ow!" He yelled, muffled by the sand. He shivered when he felt the cold crisp night air blow over his bare hips. Tentacles swarmed over them, rubbing circles, wrapping around his thighs, pulling his knees apart, raising his hips higher. He but his lip when he felt one rub against his entrance. "Hey! Woah, no! Let go!" He ordered, struggling.

Again the squid hissed and he yelped when it smacked its tentacle against his thigh- hard. He quieted down to a whimper as the tentacles continued to poke at his behind. He gasped when one finally invaded him, feeling it pulse as it forced itself in deeper. It brushed against his sensitive walls in ways he never considered possible. He arched into the sand, torn between wanting to escape and wanting to just let it happen.

He clamped his jaw shut when it begN to move, swallowing thickly as it began a steady pace. He screamed when it slammed into a spot that had him seeing bright white even behind the tentacle blocking his vision. He felt ashamed when he noticed himself getting hard again.

As he had lost his sight, all his other senses were heightened and he found himself moaning as it thrusted deep inside him. Soon it was pounding into him, and he could hear himself screaming as it rubbed his prostate raw. Each thrust send him being thrown forward, only to be tugged back by the other tentacles. He could hear the sound of it driving into him, wet and relentless.

He cried in dismay when another tentacle poked at his already full ass, forcing itself in alongside the other. His body struggled to accumulate to the stretch.

It hurt for a full spam of maybe twenty seconds before he found he could take them both drilling inside him. He was being driven mad with pleasure, the tentacles taking turns pounding into his sweet spot while a third pumped his cock. He moaned throatily, toes curling. A forth tentacle slid into his mouth and he let it, weaving his tongue around it. Saliva dripped down his chin and dripped down with his precum onto the sand between his spasming legs.

The heat coiled in his abdomen and he grunted out a cry as he found he couldn't cum. The tentacle around his dick tightened at the base evilly, sadistically keeping his orgasm from him. He made a sound of protest, drowned out by the whimpers and pleas muffled by the appendage thrusting into his mouth.

He wasn't sure how long it was kept from him, his ass being torn apart as they just wouldn't stop. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and tears dripped down his tanned cheeks as his eyes rolled back, shaking violently as pure, white hot pleasure coursed through his veins. Jolts and shocks ran up his spine and electrocuted his brain until he couldn't respond normally anymore, overcome by the raw sense and feeling.

His body was over sensitive and tired, unable to handle the rough treatment it was taking for so long.

Finally, with a few more strong jabs to his prostate the tentacle released him. He screamed as pure undulated feeling scratched and clawed at his brain, overwhelming him as he finally came. Those few seconds when he was high up were too much, and he passed out upon crashing back down.

-

When he awoke, he was no longer at the lake but in the sky army infirmary, surrounded by the worried faces of his friends. "Are you okay, Adam? We found you unconscious by one of the smaller lakes." Jason whispered gently. Jerome nodded. "Husky carried you back." He added, jabbing his thumb at the mudkip. Sky smiled wearily. "Thanks fish."

"I, sir, am an AMPHIBIAN."

"Fish."

"Oh shut up you morons."

Seto walked back out, carrying some potions. "Adam should be fine in a day or two- with rest- which he cannot get with you five hovering over him! Get out!" He ordered, scolding them like a mother to her kids. They pouted childishly, laughing as Seto chased them out. Sky smiled. "Well that was interesting."

* * *

...

So...

Was it okay? Did you like it? Doesn't matter I don't really care.

But seriously, comment.

**DO NOT SEND MY FICS TO THE PEOPLE SHIPPED WITHIN THEM. **NOR FLAME ME.

IF YOU ARE ONE OF _THOSE_ PEOPLE, JUST GET. OUT.


End file.
